Pesadillas
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Por culpa de pesadillas y de actos crueles de Pitch, Jack Frost discute y es incriminado por ayudar al enemigo creando una desconfianza entre los guardianes y él. Perdido en la angustia de un corazón roto y un hecho que le pondrá de cabeza toda su libertad… ¿Será posible que la esperanza regrese a él y su nuevo mundo de hielo?
1. Chapter 1

Título: Pesadillas

Summary: Por culpa de pesadillas y de actos crueles de Pitch, Jack Frost discute y es incriminado por ayudar al enemigo creando una desconfianza entre los guardianes y él. Perdido en la angustia de un corazón roto y un hecho que le pondrá de cabeza toda su libertad… ¿Será posible que la esperanza regrese a él y su nuevo mundo de hielo?

Advertencias: Mpreg, Drama, Romance y Lemmon en los últimos capítulos

Pairing: Human! Áster x Jack

Fandom: Rise of The Guardians

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece si no a Dreamsworlds y lo hago sin fines de lucro

Notas: Se me ocurrió un día que estaba leyendo algo de Mpreg así que mi loca imaginación se salto la barda con esto XDU no sean malos conmigo.

Prólogo

-Muchas veces, durante la vida, hay sueños malos a los que se les denomina pesadilla, pero hay otros que se vuelven un verdadero tormento en las noches, recreando nuestras más horribles vivencias y temores. Seguro se preguntan; ¿Quién soy? Pues bien, soy la voz de las pesadillas y las sombras, el señor del miedo y del pesar. Soy Pitch Black.

Pero mi reinado de terror fue detenido por un estúpido adolescente de 300 años de edad, aun recuerdo su estúpido, arrogante y decidido rostro cuando me ganó y se unió a los guardianes pero él se unirá a mí al final, todos saben que la oscuridad y el frío van de la mano, ese niño estará conmigo creando el caos cueste lo que me cueste. Esto no se quedará así, Jack Frost tú serás así tenga que hacer que los demás guardianes tengan que dejar de creer en ti.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1 Problemas en el invierno**

Las brisas frías, la nieve suave cayendo del cielo, niños corriendo en las calles cubiertas de una capa de nieve, rampas de hielo, trineos por doquier, bolas de nieve, bunquers de dicho material, guerras de bolas de nieve, niños jugando en patios calles o parques, anunciaban que el espíritu del hielo Jack Frost acababa de pasar por allí haciendo su labor. Los niños enfermos por resfríos eran cada vez menos, los accidentes no eran nada graves, los lagos estaban bien congelados y con capas más gruesas para evitar ahogos, y accidentes similares a los que habían acabado con la vida de Jack, los niños eran cada vez mas creyentes en los espíritus y Pitch Black no había aparecido en meses casi un año desde que lo habían derrotado.

**-Bien creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. ¡Viento! ¡Llévame a casa!-** dijo un albino de ojos azules como el cielo, con sudadera color azul con diseño de escarcha en mangas gorro y parte inferior de esta, un pantalón color café atado a sus piernas, el pelo blanco. Con callado en la mano fue elevado por los aires del norte hacia su hogar, su lago helado donde había muerto hace 300 años

**-Que bueno es volver, creo que mejor descanso un poco no he dormido desde hace como 3 meses y creo que tengo ojeras- **dijo el vanidoso chico recostándose entre las ramas de un árbol muy alto, mirando el cielo estrellado.

Se dejo sumergir en el mundo de las fantasías; creando juegos nuevos, imaginando lo que haría al día siguiente en la madriguera de Áster, con qué cosas le molestaría esta vez, y alguna que otra travesura que le haría a North durante la semana previa a la Navidad tan cercana.

Pero como siempre la vida da giros inesperados en especial para el querido Jack.

_**-¿Hola? ¿Dónde estoy?-**__dijo Jack al encontrarse solo en sus sueños, miro a su alrededor y vio niños jugando en la nieve_

_**-Oh que alivio creí que estaba solo-**__ dijo Jack caminando a los niños pero estos se empezaron a mostrar borrosos y lejanos_

_**-¡E-esperen! ¡N-no se vayan!-**__ pero sus gritos no fueron escuchados los niños se alejaban cada vez más._

_Jack corrió a los niños a todo lo que sus piernas daban pero no podía llegar, sus pies empezaron a hundirse en la oscuridad y le alentaron el paso hundiéndolo cada vez más, Jack estaba aterrado, miles de risas burlonas aparecieron, riéndose de él, gozando de su sufrimiento, Jack gritaba por ayuda pero no había nadie que le escuchara, la oscuridad se volvió liquida y el albino se hundió siendo arrastrado a las profundidades de esta. Empezó a recordar su muerte él como había acabado en esa situación sus 300 años en soledad. _

_**-¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡QUIEN SEA! ¡POR FAVOR!-**__ gritaba Jack desesperado tratando de nadar a la superficie pero… ¿para dónde quedaba la superficie? No lo sabía, empezó a quedarse quieto, abrazando sus rodillas al pecho quedándose en una oscuridad que lo agobiaba. _

_Empezó a escuchar palabras, insultos, risas y conversaciones divertidas, reconoció las voces de North, Toothiana y Áster, el sonido de la arena moviéndose se hacía más fuerte, los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes, como recuerdos frecuentes. _

_**-¡Chicos! Ayúdenme t-tengo miedo… Oigan… ¿Me escuchan?-**__ Jack fue flotando a las voces y miro que estaban alegres, incluso el cascarrabias de Áster._

_**-¿Chicos?-**__ se detuvo frente a ellos y estos le atravesaron como si no estuviera allí como si no existiera._

_Jack empezó a hiperventilarse, gritó, suplicó, la luna se asomaba en sus pesadillas pero esta se volvía oscura, dándole la espalda, Jack corrió a donde no sabía pero corría lo más rápido que podía, nieve empezó a caer, pero luego empezó una tormenta de nieve, lanzándolo por los aires sin control alguno._

_Chocó contra algo frio y se levanto a ver que era, miro con asombro y terror la columna de hielo y arenas negras que había creado en una pequeña batalla con Pitch, se giró a todas partes con el cayado en mano esperando a que llegara pero jamás apareció, en cambio su oscuro reflejo en el hielo negro le miraba divertido, parecía que se burlaba de él._

_**-¿Asustado Jack?-**__ pronuncio el reflejo_

_**-Yo no tengo miedo - **__ dijo Jack_

_**-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué miras a todas partes aterrado? ¿Esperabas ver a alguien? ¿Tan desesperado estas de estar con alguien que incluso buscas a Pitch Black? O ¿Es que querías que alguien te viera? Lo lamento Jack pero aquí estas solo , no existe nadie que te pueda ver, Jaime crecerá y te olvidará, los niños podrían dejar de creen en cualquier segundo, solo creas nieve y eso ya lo hace la naturaleza. Admítelo no eres nadie- **__ el reflejo empezó a reír tétricamente Jack estaba asustado, ¿tanta razón tenía su reflejo?, es verdad él quería ver aunque fuera a Pitch para darle una paliza y hacerle burlas pero ni el estaba… se encontraba solo, el hielo bajo sus pies se quebró y se empezó a hundir igual que cuando murió, imponente, frágil, __**solo**__._

Despertó gritando y cubierto de una fina capa de hielo mientras que a su alrededor todo era una enorme tormenta de nieve con rayos y truenos. Cesó la tormenta y se fue volando, avergonzado, de lo que hizo varias lágrimas rodaron por sus heladas mejillas congelándose al instante.

Lo que no notó Jack fue que era seguido por Pitch Black, asechándolo, hace tiempo que Pitch descubrió que la mejor forma de acabar con los guardianes era haciendo que Jack se alejara de ellos.

Ese niño era causa de que los guardianes trabajaran tan bien y no quería que esto siguiera así el gobernaría nuevamente el mundo así tenga que quebrantar con pesadillas al pobre de Jack.

**-Creo que aquí… podré descansar un rato-** dijo un agitado albino llegando a una cueva helada cerca del taller de North

**-Sabes Jack, descansar será lo último que hagas en esta cueva- **dijo Pitch entrando y quitándole el cayado a Jack. Lo miro de arriba abajo y le sonrió con interés, viendo el pecho agitado del adolescente aun confundido.

**-Pobre Jack, ¿estás asustado? ¿De qué? ¿De saber que estas solo? Siempre lo estuviste Jack al igual que yo, poco falta para que vuelvas a ser olvidado, únete a mí y jamás volverás a estar solo-** Jack estaba confundido y asustado, Pitch se alejó y le dejo allí para que recapacitara sus palabras.

Jack se quedo solo en esa cueva durante horas. Pensando en las palabras de Pitch, salió de la cueva en dirección a Europa, ya había hecho bastante por América y necesitaba un cambio de ambiente que le hiciera olvidar un poco de sus angustias.

**-Pequeño y temeroso Jack, hacer que estés de mi lado será más fácil de lo que creí en un principio-** dijo el malvado Pitch viendo a nuestro querido albino alejarse del lugar. Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, no de maldad ni de alegría si no algo más peligroso para el joven y atolondrado Jack, _**lujuria**_.

_**Notas: **_

_**Bueno en este capítulo si que puse mucho empeño realmente me esforcé en hacer algo mejor que el tonto y monótono prólogo, espero les guste y otra cosa estoy pensando si poner una escena de Lemmon/violación para explicar sucesos más adelante o les dejo la duda de eso, en fin gracias por leer**_

_**¿Review? **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 Nula esperanza en Pascua**

Habían pasado ya meses desde ese encuentro con Pitch y cada noche Jack tenía pesadillas donde sus amigos los guardianes se alejaban, hablaban de él a sus espaldas, recuerdos dolorosos de todo lo que conejo le recalcaba antes de ser un guardián, las tantas veces que North le había dejado carbón en su lago por que se le pasaban de pesadas sus bromas, las tantas veces que los niños, adultos y demás le atravesaban pues no era nadie para ellos.

Todo estaba haciendo que el espíritu de Jack se fuera quebrando de a poco, separándolo de los demás con excusas; de que tenía que hacer tormentas para que los niños no fueran a clase, que debía de seguir consiguiéndose creyentes, entre otras tantas cosas que mantenían a Jack de un continente a otro, imposibilitando que estuviera más que un par de horas con los guardines.

**-Oigan, ¿han notado extraño a Jack últimamente? -** dijo un hombre alto de 1.85m, con el pelo grisáceo, corto al frente y una coleta larga y delgada hasta la espalda baja, con ojos verde esmeralda, su bien formado cuerpo tenía tatuajes en brazos, espalda y frente, vestido con un chaleco de piel de conejo abierto dejando ver su tonificado torso y unos shorts de mezclilla, rasgados hasta por encima de la rodilla, su rostro, de tez clara, normalmente serio y misterioso, tenía en ese momento facciones preocupadas y sus ojos se encontraban perdidos en mirando el paisaje helado que había afuera de la ventana.

En la cabeza de aquel hombre había un par de orejas largas y peludas de conejo, su nombre E. Áster Bunnymund guardián de la esperanza. En sus fuertes manos había un huevo a medio decorar de tonos azulados y diseños de hielo.

**-Ahora que lo mencionas ha estado un poco apartado desde antes de navidad. Me pregunto que le estará pasando -** dijo un hombre mayor, de larga barba blanca, ojos azules llenos de asombro, robusto, alto y muy habilidoso, con un pantalón café, camisa blanca remangada que dejaba ver tatuajes con las palabras **NAUGTHY/NICE** escritas en el brazo derecho e izquierdo respectivamente, su acento ruso era algo divertido, con un corazón noble y paternal.

Su nombre Nicolás Claus, mejor conocido como San Nicolás, Papá Noel, Santa Claus o simplemente North.

La mujer a su lado de cuerpo fino y delicado cubierta de plumas que la hacían ver como un colibrí, de grandes y hermosas alas y unos ojos purpúreos que demostraban dulzura, miro a Áster con intriga y luego preocupación, se levantó y fue con él, le miro a los ojos y les noto apagados.

**-Áster, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- **dijo la mujer en un tono maternal, ella conocía al joven desde mucho antes que fuera guardián, ella tenía sus dientes y por lo tanto sus memorias, Toothiana o mejor conocida como Hada de los dientes o Tooth, como le conocían ellos.

**-Estoy tan seguro de ello como de que soy el Conejo de Pascua. El chico tiene algo y no nos lo quiere decir. A la próxima que lo vea le sacaré la verdad aunque sea a puños- ** dijo un muy fastidiado Áster.

Meme, un hombre hecho completamente de arena dorada encargado de crear los sueños de los niños, miro a los 3 y luego a la ventana, el regordete y algo chaparro personaje tenía un mal presentimiento ese día, 3 días antes de la Pascua sentía que faltaba algo de esperanza en el ambiente y si hubiera sabido que si alta, oscura y delgada contra parte, que el señor de las pesadillas tenía algo que ver con todo lo que le pasaba a Jack, hubiera podido ayudar a su amigo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

_Miedo, _angustia, desesperación, horror, temor, las palabras no pueden describir lo que sentía Jack mientras era perseguido por las pesadillas de Pitch, el amo de la oscuridad se había apoderado de un pequeño poblado y como él había estado cerca fue a enfrentarse a él… pero justo eso era lo que el rey de las pesadillas deseaba, los dos se alejaron del poblado y en un descuido Jack perdió su cayado, este terminó en manos de Pitch.

Jack empezó a correr entre la nieve de las montañas, implorando a la luna que le ayudara pero estaba lejos de que alguien le ayudase, _nadie_ le podía ayudar tan lejos del polo norte, el se encontraba en el Himalaya a kilómetros del taller del North.

**-No tiene caso que huyas Jack, no logras escapar de mí, detecto tu miedo y tu cayado me diría donde estas - **dijo Pitch acorralando a Jack en una cueva cercana, fría, húmeda, oscura, ese lugar era ideal para que Pitch hiciera lo que quisiera con él y eso estaba traducido a más de un sentido que el inocente chico, pudiera apreciar.

Jack se apoyo en una pared y miró a los ojos a Pitch, grave error, los ojos de Pitch centelleaban en un júbilo, maldad y algo que el inocente joven no pudo apreciar pero sí que le dejó hipnotizado y al mismo tiempo aterrado, se dejo caer al piso, se hizo un ovillo, sollozando, estaba perdido lo sabía, algo en su interior le dijo que ese lugar no saldría librado de lo que le hiciera el Señor de la Oscuridad.

**-Niño tú fuiste el que me dijo que nadie le teme al Coco, y estas temblando de miedo ante mi presencia-** dijo Pitch acercándose al sollozante bulto albino que trataba de mantener su compostura.

El Gobernante de las pesadillas se inclinó frente al joven y le acaricio el cabello, suave y algo frio, lo que no esperaba era la reacción tan desesperada del menor, quien confundido y asustado le había golpeado en una mejilla con una fuerza que el mismo se desconocía, la rabia se le notaba a Pitch.

**-Mocoso insolente- **dijo el amo de las pesadillas agarrando las muñecas del albino y sujetando ambas contra la pared usando sus sombras, aprisionándolo.

**-¿Q-que me harás?-** preguntó con miedo Jack al sentir tal opresión e ira en el ser de las Sombras

**-Lo que me plazca, **_**Jack**_**-** dijo el hombre susurrándolo en su oído, había sentido que su nombre lo había dicho con un tono tan extraño que incomodó terriblemente al joven.

Antes de que el joven pudiera protestar, unos labios silenciaron los suyos en un furioso y candente beso que lo dejó en shock. Una oscura e impaciente lengua se quería hacer paso entre los labios del joven quien se resistía a semejante barbaridad que le estaba pasando, tal vez nunca le había pasado algo así pero sabía muy bien que si seguía en esa situación, algo malo le iba a pasar y no le iba a gustar nada el asunto.

**-B-basta ya, Pitch, p-por favor detente ¿q-que me quieres hacer?-** pregunto el chico tratando de ganar tiempo y buscar un escape, uno que no encontraba estaba acorralado

El cuerpo de Pitch estaba sobre el suyo, con sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Jack, el cuerpo del hombre oscuro estaba entre las piernas del más joven. Se estremeció al ver los ojos de Pitch, estos solo denotaban.

_Ira._

_Lujuria._

_Orgullo._

_Coraje. _

_Y un leve destello de Dolor._

El chico estaba asustado. Pitch volvió a besar con fiereza a Jack pero este le golpeo con la cabeza y logro darle una patada en el pecho, él lucharía por su libertad aunque las oportunidades de ganar eran casi tan nulas como que alguien le encontrara y le salvara.

Pitch miró cabreado al niño y le jaló del cuello de su sudadera

**-¿CON QUIÉN CARAJOS CREES QUE TRATAS? No eres más que una escoria y te lo voy a demostrar, tu solo sirves para gozar y te mostrare como es que yo gozo con niñatos como tu- **y dicho esto le arranco la sudadera y le empezó a morder el pecho dejando una que otra marca de mordida, fue a las tetillas y las empezó a lamer y morder con ira.

**-¡B-basta! ¡P-Pitch Black suéltame!- **gritó aun mas asustado Jack, el que Pitch se comportara así de salvaje era algo de preocuparse

**-Me temo que no, mi querido Jack, solo estoy reclamando lo es de mi propiedad y esos guardianes lograran verlo-** dijo con un tono tan cínico que le causo escalofríos a Jack.

Jack se mordía el labio inferior tratando de no dejar salir quejas, ni expresiones de dolor pero el señor de las Tinieblas sonreía con maldad, mordió el cuello de Jack dejándole una marca muy difícil de ocultar.

**-P-Pitch b-basta por favor- ** jadeo inútilmente el albino llorando.

Pitch alzo la cabeza y observó con detalle el rostro de Jack, sus ojos entrecerrados y llorosos, el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, el miedo y la preocupación en sus facciones algo de vapor saliendo de la boca tan exquisita y los labios tan suaves y carnosos que le provocaban besarlos y eso hizo dejo de lado el torturado pecho del albino y lo beso con lujuria, acariciando su espalda y dirigiendo su mano libre a la intimidad del menor que en seguida cerro sus piernas en un intento de que no lo tocara.

Pitch sonrió y froto con más rudeza esa zona, ganándose gemidos incómodos y dolorosos, Jack estaba asqueado de las manos que le tocaban con tanta falta de tacto.

Jack estaba desesperado, miro a los ojos a Pitch y este le devolvió la mirada con diversión y lujuria. Jack cerró los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió cuando el señor de la oscuridad le quitó los pantalones y ropa de interior de una sola vez, Jack no se podía sentir más humillado su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante las caricias que le proporcionaba su rival y peor aun él sabía que esto no se quedaría así, el pelinegro no le iba a dejar solo en eso.

**-Vaya, creo que el niñito está disfrutando esto ¿No?-** dijo Pitch en burla.

Jack solo gimió en una mezcla de dolor y placer que le hizo cerrar la boca con vergüenza.

El señor de la oscuridad sonrió y giró el cuerpo de Jack dejándolo a gatas, apretó un poco más el nuevo agarre en las manos del menor, haciéndolas sangrar, Jack jadeo de dolor y miedo, en especial cuando sintió algo caliente contra su parte posterior.

**-P-para esto ya Pitch no lo hagas- **suplicó Jack con dolor.

Pero Pitch no se detuvo, se acercó el oído de Jack y le susurró

**-Esto te dolerá más a ti que a mí niñato- **

Jack iba a replicar algo pero solo atinó a gritar de dolor cuando Pitch metió su miembro en la estrecha entrada de Jack, haciéndole sangrar, Pitch sonrió aun más y empezó un vaivén salvaje, rápido y brusco, Jack gritaba y gemía que parara, que le dolía, pero Pitch no le dejaba libre, Jack lloraba de impotencia.

Pitch jadeaba en su oído y le mordía los hombros y el cuello dejando vistosas marcas, sentía un placer tan grande el invadir esa pequeña entrada que le apretada hasta el punto de la locura y lo mejor para él eran los gritos y suplicas del joven debajo de él. Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del niño lo excitaba y lo hacía entrar todavía más fuerte en el niño.

Y llegó el clímax, Pitch vació su semilla dentro del chico, marcándolo como suyo, pero Jack solo sentía que le quemaba, sintió como el ser oscuro le dejaba libre sus muñecas y salía de él, haciendo que de su entrada saliera semen combinado con sangre. Pitch se fue riendo y diciendo que lo repetirían de nuevo algún día, mientras que Jack lloraba en una esquina, estremeciéndose y queriendo morirse, afuera, una enorme tormenta se desataba.

Ese día de Pascua donde los niños felices recogían los huevos decorados, donde la esperanza crecía y los niños de fe perdida en Áster la recobraban, una sola alma estaba llorando… teniendo nula esperanza en la alegría, teniendo nula esperanza en Pascua.

**Notas de la autora: Bueno quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios en el otro capítulo espero que les guste este, sinceramente me rompió un poco el corazón ser tan cruel con Jack, pero bueno necesitaba esto para explicar algunas cosas en el próximo capítulo y otra cosa es mi primer Lemmon no me lancen jitomates. **

**Hasta la próxima **

**¿Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3 Quebrado**

¿Cómo sabes lo que se siente estar quebrado cuando tienes por lo menos una esperanza en el corazón? ¿Un amigo que te apoya? ¿Una mascota que te lame la mejilla? ¿Un padre que te quiere? ¿Una madre que te mima? ¿Sabes lo que es tener nada?

El saber que no hay nadie esperándote en casa, que estas solo en el mundo, que tu confianza en los demás es no es más que una ilusión que se quiera con facilidad por qué un año con alguien no vence a otros 300 abandonado. Imagina lo miserable que se siente el ser despojado de lo único que te quedaba, la inocencia tanto mental, espiritual, sentimental y física. Que tu cuerpo haya sido profanado por la persona que más problemas te han traído, que esta solo te quisiera para poder destruir a los demás que tu mente haya sido perturbada por palabras con una cruel realidad que tanto podría ser mentira, como podría ser verdad.

**-Me duele el pecho -** dijo lloroso Jack mientras se ponía sus pantalones y su ropa interior y luego su rasgada sudadera azul

Se puso el gorro y sujetó su cayado con fuerza tratando de mantenerse en pie. Empezó a caminar a la salida pero cayó de cara contra el piso, más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos congelándose en el acto, Jack se quitó esos finos cristales del rostro y miro a la luna, esta no le podía ver entre las gruesas cortinas de niebla congelada.

**-¡TE ODIO!- **gritó a todo pulmón hacia el cielo, reclamándole a la Luna **-Espero estés feliz, nunca te importe lo suficiente como para que realmente me cuidaras. Que imbécil fui - **Jack reanudó su camino flotando un poco, no podía moverse bien de las caderas hacia abajo y eso le molestaba.

Se dejó caer en la nieve, apreciando el frio tacto bajo su piel. Y se quedó dormido casi muerto, con una fiebre desarrollándose en el, con pesadillas de arena negra a su alrededor que le mantenían caliente y casi agonizante.

A lo lejos había unas figuras muy altas, robustas y peludas caminando por allí distraídamente, hablando entre sí hasta que miraron a las pesadillas agitadas alrededor de algo, los yetis alertado se miraron entre sí y fueron a ver que había allí, apartando a las oscuras esencias, dieron un grito ahogado al reconocer la figura del chico que años atrás había tratado de colarse al taller de North. El líder, por decirle de alguna manera a Phil, cargo cual saco de papas al chico y se encaminaron al taller para atenderle, no sabían bien cuál era su estado pero había marcas en sus muñecas de que había sido amarrado y posiblemente torturado.

Los yetis llegaron y enseguida colocaron a Jack en el piso de la sala principal, apagaron la chimenea y fueron por varias cosas, una tina de metal, nieve, bloques de hielo, agua, alguna almohada, hilo y aguja para coser su sudadera.

Phil puso en la tina a Jack y le quito su sudadera, encontrándose con algunos chupetones que él prefirió dejar en sus pensamientos que eran moretones de algún enfrentamiento con las pesadillas, tomo la sudadera en sus manos y lo mejor que puso hacer fue agregarle un cierre en la parte rota, es decir a lo largo de la sudadera, mientras que los otros ponían agua en la tina, algunos trozos de hielo y mucha nieve, luego de un rato, Phil sacó de allí a Jack cuando lo consideró mejor, le colocó la chamarra y lo recostó en una cama echa de hielo y nieve, para luego cubrirlo con mas nieve.

Miró a los demás yetis mientras esperaba a que llegara su jefe con los demás guardianes para comunicarle que habían encontrado a Jack en muy malas condiciones pero que ya estaba según ellos mejor.

La espera fue eterna y Jack aun no despertaba, los yetis se miraron temerosos, que su congelado amigo tan alegre, activo y juguetón estuviera de repente tendido en cama, herido, con un profundo y letargoso sueño, era para estar al pendiente de él.

El sonido del trineo llegando hizo que solo Phil se quedara con Jack en caso de que este despertara y necesitara que le ayudasen con algo.

Phil se dirigió a la puerta para ver si ya se acercaba North y los demás, pero mala idea.

Las arenas negras se acumularon en un instante de un lado del bloque que quedaba de cara a la pared, haciéndose indetectables a los ojos de los guardianes y yetis.

El primero en entrar fue Áster con una cara de preocupación que se aligeró al ver al chico dormido y tranquilo con alguno que otro reflejo oscuro en su cabello… ¿Reflejo oscuro?

Entonces las pesadillas salieron de su escondite rodeando a Jack, este empezó a moverse en sueños queriendo escapar o alcanzar algo, sobre su cabeza figuras negras le atravesaban o se alejaban de él mientras que su figura empezaba a decaer… Hasta el punto de la no existencia, del descontrol y de la pérdida de su misma identidad.

Pitch apareció sonriente mientras mirada a Jack retorcerse de angustia y miedo en aquella cama de hielo y nieve.

**-Pobre chiquillo ¿que no le advirtieron de andar solo? Es presa fácil si esta todo el tiempo cansado y desentrenado- **dijo burlón el rey de las pesadillas, mirando a cada uno a los ojos

**-Se ve que a ustedes no les importa el niño, sino porque le dejarían ir solo por allí con pesadillas en la cabeza y cansancio en el cuerpo-** volvió a decir.

**-Eso a ti no te incumbe, además Frost nunca dijo nada de que tenia pesadillas-** dijo un altanero y vanidoso conejo que estaba a punto de golpear al señor de las pesadillas

**-Obviamente que el pequeño no diría nada de sus pesadillas, él se habría sentido una carga en especial con la Pascua tan cercana que no te dejaba ni un minuto de tu tiempo para hacerle caso a un chiquillo que te congela los ríos de pintura y te desfigura los diseños- **dijo con burla Pitch haciendo que el conejo se pusiera rojo de ira.

**-Más vale que te alejes Pitch si no quieres ser golpeado hasta morir- **contesto el rabioso conejo.

**-Como si me intimidaras liebre- **contestó un sonriente Pitch

**-Lárgate en este mismo instante infeliz, bueno para nada- **dijo Áster con las orejas paradas y con los boomerangs en las manos.

**-Que curiosos eso fue lo mismo que le dijiste a Jack en el 68, ¿Verdad?- **dijo Pitch ligeramente sonriente **–Me sorprende realmente que me digas lo mismo que el chico, ¿que acaso somos iguales él y yo? -**

**-Por favor lo que tú tienes igual de Jack yo lo tengo de tierno-** dijo insultante Pitch

**-Áster cuando pierdes esta apariencia imponente eres demasiado tierno- **le dijo Tooth al oído a cierto egocéntrico conejo

**-No me lo recuerdes-** dijo con un leve sonrojo Áster

**-Así que tengo mucha similitud con el niño ¿no, conejito?- **rió suavemente el rey de las sombras

**-Me llamas así de nuevo y te rompo el cuello, el niño no tiene nada que ver contigo- ** dijo Áster

Un quejido de dolor hizo que toda la atención se posara sobre el adolorido adolescente que se acababa de sentar en su helada cama.

**-¿Q-qué ha pasado? ¿D-donde estoy?-**dijo el albino con algo de confusión y dolor

**-¡JACK!- **dijeron todos al ver al joven despierto.

**-¡PITCH! ¡MALDITO LARGATE DE MI VISTA!- **gritó el albino vistosamente alterado.

**-¿Por qué te alteras Frost? Si el otro día estabas gimiendo mi nombre con fuerza- **dijo con una sonrisa morbosa en el rostro

**-¿De qué mierdas hablas Black?- **dijo un agresivo conejo

**-Lo que oíste orejón- **dijo Pitch

En el momento en que Áster se lanzó contra Pitch este se hizo sombra y apareció al lado de Jack, este estaba muy sonrojado y se trato de alejar de Pitch

**-¿Por qué tan alterado ****MI ****Frost?- **dijo Pitch haciendo énfasis en el mío.

Al instante Jack le dio un golpe en el estomago, pero Pitch fue más rápido y le sujetó de la chamarra, pero Jack se la quito olvidado por completo que tenia chupetones en su torso y espalda.

**-¡Jack!- **gritó impresionada Tooth

Entonces todo se detuvo en la vida de Jack por un milisegundo.

_El recuerdo de su cuerpo marcado por mordidas_

_Chupetones en el cuello_

_El sin chamarra exponiendo esas marcas_

_Los guardianes presentes_

_Y por ultimo un Pitch sonriente_

Lo siguiente que sintió fue un puñetazo en su rostro, en frente de él, un rabioso conejo que parecía querer matarlo, con la mirada ensombrecida y con los nervios crispados

**-¿¡ES POR ESTO QUE NO NOS HAZ AYUDADO!? ¿¡POR IRTE A REVOLCAR CON PITCH!? ¡ES EL ENEMIGO JACK! NO UN AMANTE PARA QUE TE DIVIERTAS- **le gritó Bunny con bastante furia

Jack le miró entre asustado y confuso, las pesadillas se pusieron alertas con esa combinación de sentimientos, el temor de que le fueran a dañar más, la confusión de no entender a lo que se refería su amigo, el dolor en su pecho de que algo se rompía.

**-¡Responde Jack! ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? Y yo que creía que dejabas de ser un maldito inútil, y yo que creía que podría confiar en ti- **otra vez algo se rompió en su pecho y las pesadillas se hacían más fuertes.

El miedo se sentía en el aire, pero nadie más que Pitch sabía de quien salía ese hermoso miedo.

Pero algo paso… algo que el mismo Pitch no estaba preparado.

Jack cayó de rodillas, con el rostro oculto en su rebelde cabello blanco, el frío en el ambiente se hizo cada vez más denso, una carcajada maligna resonó en las paredes, el escalofrío instantáneo de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar y las lágrimas congeladas no tardaron en salir de los ojos de Jack.

Pitch escapó del lugar pues eso se estaba saliendo de su control

Jack rió con ganas, con maldad, con histeria, con dolor, con locura, con la mente quebrada y un creciente vacío en el pecho. Se levantó, tomo su cayado y su chaqueta, se la puso y subió el gorro.

Al mirar a los ojos de los guardianes vieron que Jack estaba _**QUEBRADO.**_

_**Notas de la**_** autora:** _Espero que no me odien T-T estaba deprimida estos días y no sabia como seguir la historia y de repente me llego la inspiracion y logré hacer esto, espero les guste_

_Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 4 Hielo de oro**

El eco de una risa de alguien quebrado, el dolor de un corazón vacio, el gritó de agonía de un alma rasgada y el brillo negro de una esencia corrompida era lo que se detectaba en el pequeño, frágil y sobre cargado cuerpo de Jack Frost.

**-¿Jack?- **dijo quedamente Tooth al sentir el aire cargado de frialdad

**-Frostbite deja de jugar, que esto no es gracioso-** dijo Bunny al ver como se llenaban de escarcha él y sus compañeros

**-Jack cálmate que tus berrinches no nos hacen ningún bien, ya sabíamos que traías algo con Pitch pero no nos tenía que llegar así la noticia- **dijo North con un tono acusador

El único que no miró con miedo y rencor a Jack fue Meme, este sabía que Pitch nunca sentiría esa clase de amor por alguien y no creía que Jack respondiera esos sentimientos con alguien que los había querido matar a todos hace un año.

Meme se acercó a Jack con preocupación, de esa que solo siente un padre por su hijo o un hermano por su hermanito pequeño y necesitado.

**-Berrinche…-** soltó Jack haciendo que Meme se detuviera **–Claro… estoy haciendo berrinche… Solo quiero que me noten ¿verdad?, igual que cada día durante 300 años… Por eso a veces hacía travesuras en Navidad y Pascua… Hacía berrinche porque quería que alguien me viera… que supiera que yo era real…- **

**-Jack ¿Qué dices?- ** dijo Tooth algo nerviosa

**-Digo que durante 300 años estuve solo, con pesadillas cada que intentaba dormir, solo cuando Meme lograba darme con una de sus esferas de sueños yo lograba dormir bien, pero claro eso no pasaba muy seguido ya que Meme tenía las 24 horas del día ocupado entregando sueños. Cada Pascua intentando que Áster me hiciera caso y me dijera como podía conseguir creyentes, cada Navidad intentando alcanzar a Norte para tener a alguien con quien hablar, cada noche intentando ver a Tooth para que alguien me explicara que quería la Luna de mí… todos esos años solo, en agonía… solo fueron un mero berrinche…- **dijo Jack con voz neutra, sin sentimientos, sin ilusión, sin alma.

Todos se miraron entre sí buscando algo que decir.

Pero Jack volvió a hablar.

**-Y cuando fui engañado por Pitch el año pasado, conseguí mis memorias por mi curiosidad, llegué a su guarida, iba a liberar a las haditas pero la voz de mis memorias me llamaba y las encontré luego Pitch me engatusó tome las memorias y me llevo a donde estaban los túneles de conejo, los encontré tenía las memorias en las manos, sus crueles palabras me rompieron igual que ahora lo hacen… pero ¿quieren saber la verdad?-**

**-¿Cuál verdad Frost? Porque no queremos saber que tú te revuelcas con Pitch- **dijo Áster cortante

**-Áster, silencio- **le regaño el Hada

Jack se levantó como si fuera una marioneta.

**-No, Áster, yo no hice eso con Pitch por gusto mío. La verdad es otra, muy contraría a lo que ustedes se imaginaron-**

**-¿A qué te refieres Frost?- **

**-Me refiero a que el me violó, me uso, corrompió mi cuerpo y quebrantó mi alma, y ustedes me acusan de traidor… creo que ya vi a donde apuntan su confianza conmigo, díganme…. ¿Por qué se supone que peleo a su favor? ¿Por qué es lo correcto? Yo no lo creo. Y no estoy diciendo que me vaya a ir con Pitch el ya me hizo mucho daño… igual que ustedes- **

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el lugar, un dolor en el corazón de los guardianes se hizo presente, tomando control de los pensamientos de todos. En frio se intensificó y Jack empezó a temblar de ira… fuertes y rápidos vientos azotaban las ventanas con furia, el viento del norte expresaba con sus actos los sentimientos de su maestro.

Áster trató de acercársele pero Jack le aventó con una fría corriente

**-Sabes algo Áster… Si me hubieran dado estas acusaciones hace un año no me quejaría de todas formas solo los veía en uno que otro día pero ahora… Yo que los creí mi familia y a ti que te creí el primero en quien puse la leve esperanza de amar… Me han defraudado… Yo te amaba Áster… pero veo que es tarde para amar si la confianza no se puede dar-** dijo con voz vacía el albino.

Jack sonrió con tristeza y grito con todas sus fuerzas

**-¡VIENTO! ¡LLEVAME A LA NADA!- **en ese instante Jack salió volando por la ventana bajo la asombrada mirada de la Luna y los guardianes.

Todos se quedaran mirando a la destrozada ventana por donde se veía la figura de Jack alejarse con velocidad hasta que no se vio nada de él. Lo único que quedó de él fue la nieve y las congeladas lágrimas que él derramó por la perdida y el dolor.

Meme miró a todos con enojo y salió volando de allí listo para hacer su trabajo y de paso tratar de encontrar a Jack.

Mientras que en el Norte los guardianes trataban de encontrar a Jack, en el Polo Sur una enorme y poderosa tormenta causada por todos los sentimientos encontrados de Jack. Quien lloraba recargado en una enorme figura de hielo y arena negra, consecuencia de una pelea con Pitch en ese mismo lugar hace un año, la figura se veía espléndida y temible al mismo tiempo, la perfecta combinación de la oscuridad y el frio, era algo que parecía tan natural, tan perfecto, tan bello que te quitaba el aliento, pero nadie podría ver esa magnífica escultura de maldad, ira y dolor, puesto que estaba en medio de la _**NADA.**_

La Luna no podía alumbrar pues pesadas nubes se extendían en el cielo como un mal augurio que predestinaba las más horribles cosas y pesadillas.

Las lágrimas de Jack caían de su rostro, hechas finos cristales que denotaban dolor, furia y complejidad. Jack Subió la vista mirando un poco la escultura y sus ojos se llenaron de un rabioso brillo, nadie ni nada en el mundo haría que Jack Overland Frost fuera olvidado y en ese lugar sería su guarida, un castillo que hielo y nieve que se encontraría sobre la gruta donde había visto sus recuerdos. Su palacio de hielo seria imponente, lleno de rampas para deslizarse, pasillos amplios, ventanales impresionantes, vitrales que asombrarían al que llegase a encontrar ese lugar, cuartos llenos de esplendor y cierta calidez, el lugar en sí seria parte de la montaña, él se encargaría de tallar, pulir, elevar y hacer que todo estuviera perfecto pero solo no podría terminarlo antes de un año.

Así que mirando a su alrededor, hizo que una docena de clones suyos emergieran de la nieve y el hielo, no eran perfectos y eran autómatas, pero servirían por el momento para hacer que su palacio de hielo se fuera creando antes de que alguien lo empezara a buscar por el Sur.

Lo que no se esperaba es que esa misma noche Meme llegara a su presencia.

**-¿Meme? ¿C-cómo me encontraste? ¿Vienes con los demás? No importa cuánto supliques que vuelva no lo hare- **dijo Jack con rapidez y algo de temor en la voz

Meme suspiró aliviado y lo abrazó con ternura y agradecimiento, solo una vez alguien había abrazado de esa manera a Jack y había sido hace un año, cosa que le puso tenso y Meme le miró con preocupación que alguien se tensara así con un abrazo no era bueno ni normal, era la clara señal de la falta de afecto.

Meme hizo figuras sobra su cabeza, la arena dorada era muy hermosa, y Jack entendió el mensaje que quiso decir: _"Te estaba buscando y luego recordé que dijiste que ibas a la nada y solo hay un lugar al cual denominar nada y ese punto es la Antártida, lo de los demás… no estoy muy feliz con ellos que digamos así que vine solo y tranquilo no te haré hacer nada que no quieras, yo te apoyare en lo que necesites"._

Jack suspiró con alegría y le explico a Meme lo que quería hacer en ese lugar, como quería que fuera su palacio, Meme también observó a los clones de Jack, estos hacían todo lo que el chico quisiera y entonces los señalo cuando la curiosidad no lo dejó en paz.

**-Oh, ¿quieres saber qué onda con los clones? Pues verás como quiero terminar este lugar en poco tiempo y teniendo en cuenta que soy solo yo, pues quise algo de ayuda extra, y bueno quise hacer lo que Norte, esculturas de hielo y nieve que se mueven. Serán una gran ayuda y compañía cuando descubra como darles su propia vida. Así como tú con los sueños. En fin ¿me ayudas? Tengo mucho que hacer en muy poco tiempo- **concluyó Jack con una alegre sonrisa.

Meme asintió y empezó a hacer algo parecido a una maqueta de arena dorada muy detallada. A la que Jack le cambiaba algunas cosas según le parecía, y los clones empezaron la construcción mientras que Jack y Meme supervisaban, no era que no quisieran ayudar y divertirse en la construcción pero los clones no se sabían organizar en algunas ocasiones y eran algo torpes.

**-Meme, ¿Tú no crees que yo haya querido esto verdad?-** dijo señalándose uno de los chupetones.

Meme negó con la cabeza, él conocía mejor que nadie al chico por medio de los sueños, sus esperanzas, temores, recuerdos, todo lo que sabía se lo había contado el chico en alguna que otra noche y cuando él velaba por el sueño del albino.

Jack sonrió y abrazó a Meme, este sabía que Jack necesitaba cariño y aparte de eso acababa de ser abusado sexualmente por alguien muy cruel.

**-Meme prométeme que no le dirás a nadie donde estoy, no quiero verlos por el momento- **dijo Jack soltando el abrazo dado a Meme

Meme sonrió y la arena revoloteó feliz alrededor de Jack.

Ambos siguieron dando indicaciones a los clones para que la construcción fuera constante, ambos inmortales y los trabajadores como si fueran máquinas, ese iba a ser un hermoso palacio donde la diversión inundara el aire y la felicidad no faltaría nunca… O eso creía ambos guardianes.

En el otro lado del mundo el orgulloso, egocéntrico y vanidoso Conejo de Pascua lloraba inconsolable sobre el regazo del Hada de los Dientes, el que el chico hubiera hecho… _**"eso"**_… con su peor enemigo era un golpe bajo para él, pero lo fue aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a juzgar precipitadamente al chico, este le amaba y lo echo todo por el caño con sus malditos celos y desconfianza. Ese niño de grandes poderes que podrían destruirlo todo, le hizo añicos el corazón al irse de su lado, al hacerle ver sus pecados de la manera más cruda y cruel que pudieron apreciar los guardianes y no conforme con eso, Meme, su amigo se había molestado con ellos, él que siempre les perdonaba sus tonterías, él que les corregía y mostraba el camino correcto, ese hombre de arenas doradas que tantas veces les hizo dar el mejor paso. Ahora ese amigo había ido a buscar al desaparecido de Jack.

[6 meses luego]

El Palacio de Hielo era algo espléndido, con rampas para deslizarse, espaciosas salas donde jugar con la nieve, las paredes de rocas talladas y lisas, en el centro de operaciones se mostraba un globo terráqueo de metal bella y finamente pulido que funcionaba a base de las arenas doradas de Meme, quien las mantenía al día.

Unos pisos más abajo había unos cuartos de Pintura, un taller donde hacia diversos juguetes para los niños traviesos a los cuales él les daba un regalo si supieron defender a quien lo necesitara sin dejar su actitud de siempre.

Había un cuarto donde Meme llegaba a descansar casi todas las noches, una enfermería y el favorito personal de Jack, un laboratorio de avanzada. Se lo que piensan, "¿Jack Frost en un laboratorio?" Así es, ese chico por muy travieso, desobligado y demás cosas que sea, era un pequeño genio a lo que él le interesaba, en este caso era hacer una ropa térmica que lograra mantener el calor corporal de una persona en la adecuada temperatura, sin ser pesado y estorboso, sino más bien ligero y elástico, un material muy difícil de conseguir pero que por el momento era suficiente para lo que necesitaba. Jack se separo de la mesa de trabajo y se levanto, comió algo ligero y se miro el vientre, estaba muy abultado, pero no gordo, no… esto era algo milagroso, algo mágico, algo de lo que se enorgullecía y le daba pavor… él estaba _**embarazado**_, pero esa no era la parte mala, la parte mala era que el hijo era de nadie más que el mismísimo Pitch Black.

**-Hay ¿Qué haré contigo?, no sé nada de la paternidad y mucho menos del parto… sé que me dolerá pero quiero traerte al mundo… espero ser un buen padre para ti. Mi pequeña pesadilla helada, solo espero que no seas igual a tu papa, ni en lo físico ni en lo malvado, porque solo nos faltaría que otro Amo de las Pesadillas se presente para acabar con todos. Pero te mantendré a salvo igual que tu Tío Meme, él nos ha cuidado mucho desde que supo mi situación… solo quiero que seas feliz -** dijo Jack acariciando su vientre y sintiendo unas pataditas contra su mano.

Jack miro hacia afuera, no podía ver el cielo y Manny no podría ver lo que le pasaba a él ni a nada en el Polo Sur, él sabría cuando presentarse ante el mundo pero mientras vio a los clones, todos ayudando en la decoración de un lugar de juegos para el pequeño inmortal, según él iba a ser el primer y verdadero hijo de inmortales, ya que nunca en su vida había visto a algún inmortal que dijera algo sobre su "hijo". El único bebe que conocía era el de año nuevo y eso, él no era hijo de nadie. Llegó a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba una cajita musical, era de madera de roble Real, hecho a mano, pintada y barnizada por el maestro de la pintura, E. Áster Bunnymund.

Jack sonrió, aun después de todo lo que el conejo le había hecho, él le seguía amando. Y ahora con amor en el corazón y la esperanza de un futuro para su hijo se quedo dormido

_**Fin…. De la primera parte.**_

_**Notas de la autora: ¡HOLA! Bueno como muchos supondrán este es el final de esta Primera Parte. Así es haré una continuación si quieren saber qué pasará con el hijo de Jack, conseguirán perdón los guardianes, entre otras cosas comenten para que haga la continuación y mil gracias a los que comentaron ¡nos leemos en otras historias!**_


	6. AVISO

¡AVISO SEGUNDA PARTE!

Así es amigos, la segunda parte de la historia de Pesadillas ¡está empezando a ser escrita!

Tengo que decirles que estará en otro fic con el Título de _Helado Milagro. _**¡PERO! **Lo empezaré a publicar en cuanto termine otro fic en el que estoy trabajando, **Corazón de Dragón**, los interesados en leer la segunda parte de Pesadillas tendrán que esperar a que termine esta historia.

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

_P.D.: Aquí está el link para quién quiera leer la otra historia: _ s/9536440/1/Corazon-de-Drag%C3%B3n


	7. AVISO!

Aviso: El primer capítulo de la segunda parte ya está disponible bajan a mi cuenta y chequen la historia con el título de: Helado Milagro

¡Nos leemos pronto y no olviden los comentarios!


End file.
